The Neangan and Gurun Mawar
The Neangan Like its sister tribe the Kadua, little to nothing is known about the Neangan. The first leader, Gerhard Skorsgard, left the Strallende Fjellende with his brother Regnar shortly after one of the first councils. Like its sister city Kota Murag, the city of Gurun Mawar is a ruin and all records were likely destroyed. The remnants of the city are around the dead Zois. The Archivists only have a vague range of when they left, and their leaders as of the last Council the came to. The Neangan were not yet an independent tribe when they left teh Strallende Fjellende with Regnar. Regnar saw the Zois of Kota Murag, and that of Gurun Mawar, in a dream. He left the Radiant Mountains with his hawk Sajeir and his brother Gerhard. They left with nearly a hundred Permenos each, and took a ship from Aolia south to what would alter become Saqqara. Few records survive of the journey, except captain's logs from some of the captains of the ships that took them south. Research by the Sokende Archives has determined the approximate date of when they left, and they put it at the Council of -1379 Ionian Record (IR). They came to Council in -1079 IR as two seperate tribes, the Kadua, followers of Regnar's descendant Visi Bener, and the Neangan, led by Gerhard's descendant Mulya Pamutang. Mulya Pamutang had a Gifted daughter who stayed with the Sokende after the Council to hone her talents. Research is curretnly being done to determine precisely what her gifts were. While not scrictly Gifted herself, Mulya was an accomplished hawk trainer, and her methods are used to this day with many different species of bird, although birds of prey work best. She was so skilled that her gift to the Council was a trained snowy owl for each cheif of the scattered northern villages, and for a few years after the Council she traveled to every major Parmenos city that was established at the time and trained birds and taught people how to train the birds. From there, everything is blurred. The Kadua and the Neangan did not come back to the Council of -729, and an expedition sent by the Sokende revealed that Kota Murag and Gurun Mawar lay in ruins. In both cities, the Zois was dead, a bare skeleton standing in the middle of the city. In a large radius around the dead tree the buildings appered to have been blown away from the tree, and hawks show that the debris forms a circle going outward. The council of 2521 sent an expedition to do more research due to the deterioration of previous records, but it was in vain due to the sandstorms that frequent the region. Both cities have long since been buried, but there is currently (as of 2920) a new Gifted named Shiara who was sent north by her tribe, the Pencari, because she showed abilities that may be helpful for the research of the Archives. She is a seer, but seems to see the past instead of the present. The stargazers and seers are currently teaching her to focus her sight using mirrors and potentially bowls of liquid. Records of a previous Gifted, Farah, also of the Pencari, are being consulted. Recently it has been discovered that the birds used to search the cities from the sky were of the same lineage Mulya herself trained.